


Улыбка

by TJul



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mind Control, Treat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Что-то не так с Кирком.





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527850) by [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh). 



> Для Allekha — примечание автора.

Кирк улыбается.

Это не повод для беспокойства, но Спок наблюдает за капитаном уже несколько дней, и тот _не перестаёт_ улыбаться с тех пор, как они ненадолго остановились на Эксиз II.

Это была рядовая миссия по доставке запасов в колонию, и Спок бы решил, что не случилось ничего примечательного. Но вот поведение Кирка с тех пор стало... необычным.

Например, вчера йомен споткнулся и случайно пролил горячий кофе на колени Кирка. Тот вскочил, как всегда отмахиваясь от извинений йомена, но его жесты казались не к месту, а заверения — неестественными. Подсознательно Спок отметил, что Кирк не прекращал улыбаться, и когда его облили кофе, и когда он успокаивал йомена, передавал командование кораблём и уходил в свою каюту, чтобы переодеться.

И он всё ещё улыбается.

Приняв решение, Спок резко встал и прочистил горло.

— Капитан?

Кирк повернулся к нему — с той же тревожащей улыбкой.

— Да, мистер Спок?

Спок выпрямил спину, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо.

— Прошу разрешения покинуть мостик. Ситуация в лаборатории ядерной электроники требует моего внимания. — Это не совсем ложь, но он умолчал о том, что дело может легко подождать до окончания его смены.

Кирк махнул рукой, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Идите.

Спок кивнул, прежде чем быстро пройти к турболифту. Оказавшись внутри, он не направился в лабораторию ядерной электроники, да и вообще в любую другую лабораторию. Вместо этого приказал лифту отвезти его в медотсек.

Оказавшись там, он зашёл в кабинет Маккоя и встал перед его столом.

— С капитаном что-то не так.

Он был готов доказывать это, но Маккой просто кивнул и ответил:

— Значит, вы тоже это заметили.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной.

— Если вы про его неестественно хорошее настроение, то да.

Маккой снова кивнул, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Сегодня утром я сделал ему прививку от гриппа, и он всё время улыбался, как будто это самое весёлое, что с ним когда-либо происходило. А когда я спросил, почему он улыбается, то лишь ответил: «Разве мне нельзя улыбаться?» — Маккой покачал головой. — Джим ненавидит уколы. Что бы с ним ни случилось, это ненормально.

— Как думаете, что нам делать? — спросил Спок.

Маккой неопределённо повёл рукой.

— Можете сделать своё вулканское мумбо-юмбо? Залезть ему в голову и узнать, что случилось?

— Вы имеете в виду слияние разумов? — Спок думал об этом. Это логично. — Стоит попробовать.

— Отлично, — заключил Маккой. — Вызову Джима сюда, тогда вы сможете узнать, что случилось. — Прежде чем Спок ответил, он включил интерком. — Медотсек — Кирку.

— Кирк слушает.

— Джим, мне нужно поговорить с вами. Можете зайти ко мне в кабинет?

Возникла пауза.

— Я сейчас буду.

Кирк пришёл через несколько минут, его улыбка была как никогда широка. При виде Спока в его глазах появилось удивление, но улыбка не исчезла.

— Мистер Спок. Я думал, вы отправились в лабораторию.

— Извиняюсь за то, что ввёл вас в заблуждение, — ответил Спок. — Но доктор и я беспокоимся за вас.

— За меня? — переспросил Кирк. — Я в порядке.

Спок мотнул головой.

— Я в это не верю. — Он шагнул вперёд, поднимая руку. — Могу я коснуться ваших мыслей?

Кирк поглядел на руку, затем выпрямился, улыбка, кажется, сделалась ещё шире.

— Конечно, мистер Спок. Прошу.

Спок осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к лицу Кирка и слился с ним разумом в поисках причины необычного поведения. И — глубоко в подсознании Кирка — он нашёл её.

Маккой увидел, как Спок отстранился, отводя руку от лица Кирка.

— Ну? — спросил он. — Что вы обнаружили?

Спок спокойно повернулся к нему.

— Капитан в порядке, доктор, — ответил он.

И улыбнулся.


End file.
